1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural irrigation systems, and more particularly to a controller and method to remotely monitor and control irrigation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile irrigation systems in the agricultural industry generally include a pressurized water system formed from elevated fluid conduits supported by mobile support towers on wheels interlocked with truss-type framework sections. The fluid conduits have a plurality of sprinkler heads, spray heads, drop nozzles, or other fluid-emitting devices along the fluid conduit, via fittings, drop lines, etc. These fluid conduits have access to a well or other sources of water and may also be coupled to another source of chemical products, for example fertilizers or pesticides. As the fluid is being emitted, in order to irrigate the various sections of the field, an electric or hydraulic motor typically drives the respective wheels of the mobile support towers. There are two generic types of irrigation systems: lateral type irrigation systems and central pivot irrigation systems. Lateral type irrigation systems follow a linear path across the field. Central pivot irrigation systems rotate about a central pivot point, traveling in an arc or a circular motion.
Modern irrigation systems include control systems to operate the irrigation system in its entirety. A control system can be programed to automatically manipulate multiple functions including hours of operation, movement, fluid pressure, start positions, and end positions. Many control systems and user interfaces are located on the premises, and thus must be manually governed locally. Other control systems remotely communicate to the user and operate the irrigation system without the need of the user to be in close proximity. Remote communication is generally coupled with a wide area network, which could include radio communication or wireless Internet communication. These systems are usually costly and generally are installed by a technician, as opposed to the farmer.
What is needed in the art is a cost effective irrigation controller that monitors the fluid pressure and orientation of a central pivot irrigation system, and communicates the status of the irrigation system to an offsite user.